SKBM Specials
by Spiders922
Summary: A (Hopefully) growing collection of special non-cannon specials to my main series "Team SKBM". Each one doesn't really mean anything story wise. Chapter 3 is a SonicxRuby Chapter...somewhat.
1. Holiday Special

"Yeaahhhhh." Sonic muttered, waking up. He looked out his window to see snow falling down to the ground. He smiled at this. It would be the first Christmas since he and Tails became what they were now. Then, he heard commotion, turning and seeing everyone else but Blaze waking up. Sonic smiled that smirk that people knew he was going to start some trouble. Sneaking over to Blaze's bed, Sonic inhaled deeply, Tails and Knuckles taking a few steps back.

"WAKE UP BLAZE! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Sonic yelled.

"GAHHHHH!" Blaze yelled as she shot straight up. Everyone was sure she'd stick to the ceiling, like what you see in cartoons. She looked around frantically, only to find Tails wide eyed, Knuckles stifling a laugh, and Sonic...rolling on his back laughing. "Why you childish-"

"Uh-oh, RUN!" Sonic yelled, bolting out the room to find Ruby burst out of her room with a Santa hat, running away from a bloodthirsty Weiss.

"RUBY ROSE, GET BACK HERE!" Weiss yelled, shaking her fist violently.

"Let me guess, you yelled "It's Christmas" in her ear to wake her up, didn't you?" Sonic asked as he caught up to a laughing Ruby.

"Yes?" Ruby replied innocently.

"Ditto." Sonic replied, the two fist bumped when they turned and saw Blaze catching up. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Hold on!" Sonic said as he grabbed Ruby by the hand and sped off, Ruby yelling "WAHOOO!" All the way.

.

Breakfast that morning was great. Well, except for the two rude awakenings. The cafeteria was pretty empty, most students went home for the holidays. Jaune went to see his family, Ren and Nora were out visiting old friends, and Pyrrha went to see her grandmother.

Ruby and Sonic were downing cookies, trying to out eat the other. Yang and Knuckles were arm wrestling, Blake and Blaze were reading, Tails was enjoying the snowy view, and Weiss was doing her nails. Everyone seemed pretty happy.

"So, why didn't you four go home?" Sonic asked with a mouthful, Yang finally overpowering Knuckles.

"Our dad isn't home. He sent us a card and our presents though." Yang said, shaking her wrist as Knuckles massaged his.

"I...have a complicated situation at home." Weiss replied.

"Same here." Blake responded.

Tails sat by the window, still looking outside. Sonic went over to him.

"You ok bud?" Sonic asked, startling Tails.

"Yeah, I just don't remember much snow back when..."

"Hey, let's not go there. We're here now, we have friends, and a team." Sonic explained as Weiss was chastising Ruby in the back ground for eating to many cookies. "Everything is going to be ok bud. I promise." Sonic said, Tails smiling at him.

.

The two teams went outside to enjoy the snow. Blaze didn't bundle up much as her flames prevented her from being cold, same with Tail's fur. Knuckles and Sonic just didn't mind the cold. Team RWBY on the other hand were bundled head to toe.

Sonic looked down, casting an evil grin. He reached down and formed a snowball, curling it up and throwing it at Knuckles, who turned around to see Sonic acting casual, whistling. Knuckles turned back around only to be pelted by another snowball, turning to see Sonic and Ruby pointing at each other. Knuckles smirked, forming two snowballs and getting the both of them. The three started laughing, Yang and Tails joining in on the fun while Weiss, Blaze, and Blake steered clear, thinking how childish it was. That's when the three noticed everyone staring at them.

"No. Don't even-" Weiss started, but was cut off when Yang hit her face with a snowball. "WHY YOU-" she tried as she was pelted by many more. Blake had many launched her way, but dodged them all while Blaze melted them to water.

It descended into a war between RWBY and SKBM, the three reluctant ones to have fun finally giving up and at least trying it.

"Justice will be cold!" Ruby yelled as she raised a snowball.

"Let's do it to it gang!" Sonic countered, the two teams going into an all out Snowball war.

Knuckles made a quick trench for his team as Sonic formed ammunition. Tails took to the sky and dropped the snow onto Team RWBY, but the four teens dodged (or punched, in Yang's case) to safety. Weiss summoned and controlled the snow to make a fort.

"CHARGE!" Sonic yelled, arms full of snowballs as everyone else charged with him. He broke into the castle, but was pelted by everyone waiting to ambush him. Knuckles and Blaze took more caution and made a door for themselves while Tails flew overhead.

"One down!" Ruby yelled, but suddenly the pile of snow on top of Sonic started moving, and Sonic burst out and created a tornado, throwing snow everywhere while his team flanked. "Retreat!" Ruby yelled, only to be caught in the trap. "Not like this!" and Tails dropped his snow load of snow. Everyone laughed, covered in snow. It was getting late, so they decided to head inside.

Getting to the door, Blaze stopped. "Hey Sonic?" Blaze asked her arm behind her back while Sonic turning around.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"I have something for you."

"What?" Sonic asked confused as Blaze walked up to him. He then saw her arm move from behind her back and was to late to react, getting a snowball straight to the face.

"That was for this morning." Blaze answered smirking, while everyone pointed and laughed at the hedgehog.

.

Sitting by a fireplace, the eight teens were trading stories and jokes.

"So I asked, "Are you robbing me?" and the guy actually answers!" Ruby exclaimed, everyone laughing as she described how she took the thugs down the night she met Ozpin and Glynda.

Sonic looked over, seeing a guitar and picked it up.

"You play?" Yang asked.

"Not sure. I got this tune stuck in my head though. Guess we'll just have to see." Sonic responded as he tuned it. Then, he started strumming his fingers to a relaxing tune. (His world acoustic) Everyone gently rocked to the beat and the crackling of the fire, thinking on all the adventures they'd have together. Like Ozpin stated, it's going to be an interesting year.


	2. Birthday Bash

(Beacon Academy)

"YAAAAAAWWWWWWN!" Sonic said while stretching and getting out of bed. He looked around and saw his team was nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, they'd been acting just a little strange ever since Tails had been working on whatever he was working on in the lab. While Sonic would do anything for his little bro, he mostly tuned out the techno babble. Something to do with genetics? Who knows. Jumping out of bed, Sonic put on his sneakers, walking out of the room.

He turned a corner and saw Ruby dashing through the halls, carrying a box in her arms. Sonic raised an eyebrow at this. Ruby was a little hyper, but she usually didn't run through hallways unless she was going to be late. She was in such a hurry that she tripped over herself, the box falling out just out of arms reach. Sonic dashed over, catching Ruby by the shoulder and grabbing the box before it hit the floor.

"Hey Ruby, Where's the fire?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"Wha-Sonic!" Ruby said a little surprised. She also looked nervous for whatever reason. "What uhhh...what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I just got up and was going to grab something to eat, then I saw you trip. What's in the box?" Sonic responded, going in to open said box.

"NOTHING, nothing at all." Ruby said quickly, grabbing the box out of Sonic's hands. "I have to be somewhere, so uhhhh, I'll see you later." Ruby said before taking off.

Sonic scratched his head, wondering what the heck just happened. "Girls." Sonic said, coming up with the only conclusion that made sense to him. Sonic kept moving, getting some food and decided to do a little walking around, eventually finding himself in a the library. Today was a day off, so it was strange not to find Blake or Blaze around.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of my team around. Or any of Team JNPR" Sonic thought to himself, walking through and out of the library.

"BZZZ, BZZZ!" Sonic's scroll went off, and up came a message from Tails.

"Sonic, meet me by the front door as soon as you can. Bring the Blue Star." was all the message said.

"Ok, this is just weird." Sonic thought. First he can't find any of his friends, and now Tails is sending short texts? Sonic shrugged, "jogging" (Or what he considers it to be) towards the front door's.

.

"Ok Tails, what's the emergency?" Sonic asked, finding Tails.

"Sonic, I challenge you to a race!" Tails challenged, catching Sonic off guard.

Tails, his shy little bro, was challenging the fastest thing on two feet to a race? that would explain the need for the extreme gear.

Recovering, Sonic put on his confident smirk, pointing to Tails. "You're on bud!" Sonic stated.

"The goal is Central Park." Tails stated, Sonic nodding before boarding his gear as Tails boarded his, the two taking off. Tails had a confident smirk on his face.

"Alright Tails, hope you can take notes on that thing." Sonic said, the two backing up. Then, they ran forward, both hoping on the gear at the same time and racing off into the city. But for Sonic, something felt...off. His gear was off-balance, and kinda sluggish. And worst of all, he was loosing the race.

"What's wrong Sonic, can't keep up?" Tails taunted.

"My gear is acting funny. I'm going to get it back to our dorm, then beat you to the park." Sonic said, getting off his gear and turning around before dashing away.

"I better hurry." Tails said, using Gravity Dive to accelerate into the sky.

.

Tails hopped off his gear, stopping on his feet and panting. "Hurry, he'll be here, any second." He said, turning his head and joining everyone else.

Sonic skid to a stop, seeing everyone was here. "What's up guys? Someone having a party or something?"

Everyone looked at each other, then hopped away. "SURPRISE!" They all yelled, Jaune, Nora, Yang, and Ruby yanking a stringed cone, and a pop was heard with confetti flying out.

"What the-?" Sonic said, caught off guard.

"I've been doing some research on our DNA, and found out that today was your birthday." Tails explained.

"Aw, you guys." Sonic said, a big smile on his face. He also saw Chilly dogs, his favorite ever since Nora introduced them to him.

"Sorry for all the secrecy, but we really wanted to surprise you." Ruby said.

"You guys totally got me, I had no idea." Sonic stated, chuckling.

"Here, specially made just for you. Hope you like it." Tails said, handing him a Chilly dog, complete with a bow.

Sonic snatched it away so quick Tails wasn't even sure it was gone for a couple of seconds.

Sonic took a huge bite out of it, swallowing. "Like it, I love it." Sonic stated, thumbs up. Everyone was enjoying the party, even Weiss was trying a chilly dog. But when has anything been so peaceful.

"Hey, rodent!" The group heard, turning to see several White Fang goons. "Adam sends his regards." The leader of the group stated.

Sonic stretched a bit, everyone else getting their weapons ready.

"Aww, even Adam remembered to send me a gift. He shouldn't have." Sonic said, popping his neck side to side before looking back. "Hey Nora, ever play golf?" he asked, and Nora got a devilish grin. Sonic curled into a spin dash, and Nora gave him a good hit with the hammer, sending him flying.

Sonic practically tackled the first guy, the goon sliding along the ground as Sonic stood, surfing along him before jumping off. Everyone else joined into the fray. "Alright, now it's a PARTY!" Sonic yelled, throwing himself into the fight.

Sonic homing attacked anyone he could, Knuckles, Yang, and Nora were having a blast pumbling anyone they could, Weiss, Ren, Blake, and Blaze fought with such grace and elegance you'd think they were dancing rather than fighting, Jaune and Pyrrha were back to back, the two knowing how to read the others moves now due to training, Tails would fly in to distract someone, and Ruby hit them before they even knew what happened. The fight was over in a matter of minutes, and the White Fang was sent packing.

"Come back anytime for a rematch ya White Losers!" Sonic said, laughing.

"Uh, excuse me?" Weiss stated.

"What?" Sonic asked, before remembering white was Weiss's main color. "Not what what I meant?"

"Hmmm, I suppose..." Weiss said.

Sonic didn't notice Yang and Nora sneaking up behind him with a cooler until it was to late, as they dumped the water on him. Everyone got a laugh, even Sonic was chuckling a little.

.

The day went by and the sun was starting to set. The party was an absolute blast. What Ruby had in the box was a large gold bracelet, which Sonic wore on his wrist. Everyone got back to Beacon, still happy about the day.


	3. Speed Dating

"Yang! What are you doing?" Ruby asked her older sister, who was going through Ruby's closet

"I just want to make sure you have something good to wear on your little date tomorrow with Sonic." Yang said, loving how Ruby's face turned red.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Ruby exclaimed, as Yang enjoyed teasing her sister. "We're just going to the movies and getting something to eat, as friends." Ruby defended.

"Like what people do on dates." Yang said. She had been teasing almost non-stop ever since Ruby said she heard Sonic ask if they wanted to catch a movie that they'd both been dying to see. Also knowing Sonic, they'd likely grab a bite to eat afterwards. Where he put all those calories was beyond anyone's guess, but whatever.

"We're just seeing a movie! That's all." Ruby said, tired of fighting her sister on this.

.

(Meanwhile, in SKBM's Dorm)

"Ready for your date tomorrow?" Knuckles asked.

"For the last time Knuckles, it's not a date. We're just going to see a movie." Sonic explained for the upteenth time since Sonic told them of his plan.

"Are you sure this isn't a date?" Blaze asked, arms crossed.

"Yes I'm sure. Why, you jealous?" Sonic asked in a teasing voice.

"Hmph, don't be ridiculous." Blaze said, turning her head. Sonic chuckled to himself.

"Sonic, when is this date of yours anyway's?" Tails asked.

"A bout 5:00 PM. And buddy?" Sonic asked, Tails looking at him. "Not a date."

.

The rest of the day passed as usual. Well, almost as usual. Ruby and Sonic talked a bit more to each other than normal, both discussing what ride to catch. They chose the last flight available that day as it was the only one that left after school. And while Sonic would easily skip class (not that he has) Ruby wouldn't try it. She'd never hear the end of it from Weiss and Yang. Speaking of Yang, she yanked Sonic aside into a hallway.

"Ok, what's going on between you and Ruby?" Yang asked, straight to the point.

"We both want to see this movie, we're going to catch a flight there, watch the movie, probably grab a bite, then head back here." Sonic explained, almost tired of all this questioning.

"Hmmmm, and what are you going to wear?" Yang asked, slightly dropping the serious nature. As protective as she was of Ruby, she knew Sonic wouldn't try any funny business.

"Uh...this?" Sonic said, pointing to himself in his usual attire.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "You really aren't trying to hard on this date, are you?"

"For the last time, IT'S NOT A DATE!" Sonic yelled. Now he was irritated. It wasn't that he didn't find Ruby attractive, she was adorable in just about every aspect, but the aspect of dating didn't completely sit well with him. In another time, maybe when he was still Maurice and not...whatever he was now.

Yang chuckled. "Ssssssuuuuuurrre." She said, walking away. Sonic went back to his room, ready for the day to end.

.

The next day went on as normal, except leaders were asked to stay for a special announcement, which included Sonic and Ruby. The speech seemed to drone on and on, and when it finally ended the two speedsters dashed off to their rooms, stashing away their bags and grabbing whatever they'd need.

Both decided to just go in their normal wear, not that they had time to change anyway's. The two rushed (Well, Sonic did a "slow jog") and got to the airships. And the last Bullhead just left.

"No..." Ruby said looking down. Sonic looked at the time on his scroll. They still had about 15 minutes. Picking Ruby up bridal style, Ruby gave him a confused look, to which he had on his smirk with only one warning.

"Hang on Ruby." Sonic said, a spark in his eyes. Ruby got a big grin on, grabbing tight as Sonic blasted off and dodging students and buildings until he was in a clearing, before quickly accelerating and Ruby heard a faint pop. She then realized that they just broke into Mach 1. "YAHOOOO!" Sonic yelled.

"WEEEEHAHAHAHA!" Ruby laughed, loving the wind in her face. Before long, the theater was in view. Sonic skid to a stop, sticking the landing right in front of the movies. He let Ruby down as she tried getting her balance. She wasn't use to breaking the sound barrier so quickly.

The two got their tickets, but didn't miss the weird looks Sonic got. He was more or less known to the public, but people still weren't exactly prepared to see him. Sonic ignored them for the most part. The two got their seats and enjoyed themselves. The movie was a bit of an action comedy, and did it deliver. The whole audience was laughing, but soon that would change.

"BANG BANG!" Was heard. Everyone turned, seeing someone in a mask and a gun in the air.

"NOBODY MOVE!" He yelled, pointing the gun at everyone else. Another crook moved in, and two more filled in from the other side.

"We need to teach them some theater etiquette, , eh Rubes?" Sonic asked, Ruby nodding. For now, the two played along, even getting in line to drop their lien into the bag.

"What the heck are you supposed to be? A halloween costume?" One of the crooks asked when Sonic got up.

"What are you supposed to be? Discount White Fang?" Sonic snarked back quickly.

"What did you say, freak?" The one with a gun asked.

"Wow, deaf and stupid, the perfect criminal." Sonic replied, the barrel of the gun now on his head. Quicker than the eye could follow, Sonic took the weapon away, tossing it to the side. "Yo, Ruby. Pardon me while I show Tweedle dumbs and Tweetle dumbers out." Sonic stated, spin dashing forward and slamming the first criminal into the wall. The other three made their move, and so did Ruby, using her speed to trip up the crooks. Sonic "showed them the way out", looking into the hallway to see three other baddies. Ruby poked her head out just as the villains fired, Sonic grabbing her and ducking to the side. When he heard the guns reloading, he and Ruby dashed out, punching and kicking everyone till they were down.

"And that's that." Sonic said, dusting his hands off. He and Ruby fist bumped. The cops showed up not long after, arresting the crooks. The two continued the movie, now just the two of them as everyone else had enough excitement for one day. The movie picked up right where it left off, and by the time it ended, both teens had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. The two left, grabbing some food, burgers and cookies.

Sonic and Ruby wolfed the food down, capable of burning off the calories just as fast. Seeing as they still had some time, they took a walk around the park, talking about some stories they had with their teams. The sun started to set, Sonic picking Ruby up again before blasting off, the two squeeling as they went forward. They got to Beacon in record time, Sonic skidding to a halt and setting Ruby down, seeing the rest of their respective teams in front of them.

"So...how was the date?" Yang asked, Sonic and Ruby looking at each other and shrugging.

"It was fun." Ruby said with a smile.

"Maybe we should go again, though next time let's not get attacked." Sonic said, the two laughing and everyone else having a confused look on their face.

.

.

.

A/N: Ok, that's my attempt at a SonicxRuby chapter. I'm not to great at pairings, and this is actually my first go at it. Hope you enjoyed.

Another update, I am going to try recreating the "Vytal Race" as that...wasn't my strongest chapter. So this round, I'll take my time and make it into four or five separate chapters, instead of one condensed chapter. I don't know when that will be, but all 4 (5?) will be released at the same time. Any other requests I will try or if any fun little ideas pop in my head I'll write it. Catch you guys flipside.


	4. Thy Name is Ruin

(Battle of Beacon)

"WOOOHOOO! Alright Shadow, Now I'm Super!" Sonic yelled triumphant, before hearing

"Join the club." Shadow announced. Shadow was a Silver color where he was normally black. Sonic was stunned to say the least. Then, Shadow removed his rings, and exploded in raw energy. "Time to die, blue hedgehog."

The two clashed in the sky, raw energy encasing them. Shadow seemed to always overpower Sonic, despite them both in a Super form. Spin dashing, Sonic slammed into Shadow, the two crashing through 4 pillars, but it was no good. Shadow released a massive amount of Chaos energy, sending Sonic back. Looking at Shadow, he surrounded himself with several green spears, before sending them into Sonic. Sonic took the hits, being pushed back and hit the ground. Not willing to give up, Sonic put everything he had into this last hit, knowing time was not on their side. He shot out of the ground, smashing into Shadow as the two skid along the grounds of Sonic's home. Both reverted back to their base forms.

"How's that, faker?" Sonic asked, thinking it was over.

"RRRRRHH, DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" Shadow roared, and Sonic turned to see Shadow encased in a chaotic red flame.

Bringing his arms in, Shadow hovered in mid air for a short time. "CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yelled and he expelled the excess energy, leaving behind a scorched earth and blasting Sonic back. Finding his inhibitor rings, Shadow put them back on his wrists, walking over to Sonic and picking him up by the neck.

"No...I failed..." Sonic weakly said.

"I told you, I'm the ultimate." Shadow responded, forming his Chaos Spear and stabbing Sonic through the heart.

"NO!" Shadow heard, looking over to see Blaze and Knuckles. They had watched their friend, partner, and leader die. Knuckles drew his blades, flinging them at Shadow who jumped back, flinging a chaos spear. Knuckles ducked under as Blaze threw flames. Shadow teleported in a flash of blue, appearing just behind Knuckles and Blaze. They turned to fight him, but Shadow had Aura to burn, where Knuckles and Blaze had none left at all. Throwing his fist forward, shadow crushed Blaze's ribs, and got in a deadlock with Knuckles.

"I wont let you win! I'LL FIGHT TO MY LAST BREATH!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sooner than you'd think." Shadow remarked, kicking the side of Knuckles's knee and breaking it, before snapping his neck.

Blaze looked up, seeing her friend perish. She also saw Shadow stalking up to her. The last thing she saw was a green energy spear in his hands.

.

"No survivors." Shadow told himself as he found the bullhead with all the injured, as well as the last of his "kind".

Tails looked over and saw Shadow, which meant that Sonic had...lost. The realization hit him harder than anything else that had happened in his life. Not to mention, Knuckles and Blaze also left to find Sonic...So that means that they... Tails raised his canon, rage fueled tears in his eyes and fired round after round. Everyone else boarded the ship, but Tails kept firing away.

"TAILS! LET'S GO!" Jaune yelled, seeing how Shadow was easily dodging the shots.

Shadow jumped high into the air, throwing an explosive and nailing Tails's gun, causing it to explode, along with young Miles.

"NO!" Jaune yelled as he saw Shadow land. "TAKE OFF, GET US OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, terrified. The bullhead pulled away, but Shadow had a mission to complete, and he was going to do it no matter what.

Shadow ran for the edge, jumping and landing on the bullhead. He shot a Chaos Spear into one of the engines, causing it to explode and the slow descent downwards. He took out one last detonator and planted it on the opposite wing, jumping away. He looked down and saw the bomb explode, taking the bullhead with it. The impact of the ship sparked the fuel, and the bullhead went up in flames, killing everyone on board.

"Mission complete." Shadow stated, making his way back to Beacon.

.

.

.

A/N: WHOOOOOOO! Now this Chapter was something that popped into my head going "Gee, what it would be like if Shadow won in the "Shadow Fall" Chapter?" so here's the result.

Also, Shadow went out kind of...bad, in the original skit. So here's what Shadow was truly capable of. Note that the "Super Forms" do restore aura, and thus would've made Shadow in much better condition than Knuckles and Blaze.

I promise not to make a habit of writing chapters that are super dark, but I couldn't help this one ok?

So, That's it for this skit. Hope you enjoyed it, and all that jazz. I'll see you guys next time...whenever that will be.


	5. Vytal Race Reboot 1: Megalo Station

A/N: Alrighty folks, I've done what I can do with the race chapter and made them into four separate mini chapters, each going through a lap from stages of "Zero Gravity". I know it's not exactly the "New Chapters" you guys probably wanted, but I REALLY did not like how the race chapter went. So, without any further delay, let's ride.

.

.

It was an hour till the race began and Sonic boarded the bullhead. Because the race took place in various areas around the world, the race would be held on T.V., one channel for each racer. Sonic looked at his competition and whistled, liking the vehicles he saw. Atlas had a vehicle that had a rocket on the back, and a big wheel up front with guns on the side, along with the name "Brute Strength" painted. Mystral had Sun driving a giant ring rider, and Vacuo had a sand glider. Everyone looked at Sonic and gasped, unsure of what they saw.

"Relax, he's with me." Ozpin stated, Sonic looking over.

"Yo, headmaster. Thought you were still in school."

"No, all of the headmaster's accompany their racers to this event."

"Well, wish me luck." and with that, Sonic took off, finding the starting line. He noticed everyone's stare, but ignored it. He knew they had no clue who or what he was, being kept in the dark. Then, they saw the countdown.

"alright, bring it on!" Sonic said, picking up his case. Everyone hummed their engines, Sonic stepping back. He'd need a running start if this would work.

"3,2,1" Sonic started running towards the line.

"GO!" And at that moment, Sonic let go of his case as it turned into the Blue Star. He hopped on and the race had begun.

.

Blowing into a giant city, Sonic looked around at all the buildings. The Blue Star zoomed forward, as did the rest of the competition. The Atlas vehicle started shooting small rockets, throwing everyone off track, even Sonic.

They came up to the first big turn, everyone turning with ease except for Sonic, nailing him in dead last by the time he made it out of the grass. He looked up, noticing the big jump ahead.

Pouring the speed on, Sonic shot into the air, flipping wildly and nailing the landing. He saw huge trains flying by overhead, as well as the Atlas vehicle, and started catching up. The only problem was that he had no offensive capabilities, or defensive ones for that matter. The vehicle wouldn't let him pass through. Looking at a ramp leading to a wall, Sonic got an idea. It was stupid, and possibly downright insane, but he had to at least try it or he'd never make it out of fourth. Flying off of the ramp, he activated his gravity and hit the wall, riding along the side of it.

"Tails, I don't know how you did this, but buddy you rock!" Sonic shouted with joy as he moved past the Atlas vehicle.

.

Back at Beacon, everyone looked at Tails, eyebrows raised. Tails noticed and responded with a confused shrug.

.

Hopping off the wall, sonic came to a 90 degree turn, activating his ring and turning on a dime, blasting straight ahead where he flipped off of a ramp, then another and found the teleportation ring, shooting through it to the next track.


	6. Vytal Race Reboot 2: Aquatic Capital

Blasting through the teleportation ring, Sonic was in...A WATER PARK!? Visibly losing his cool for a second, Sonic muttered to himself.

"Really don't wanna fall here." He looked ahead, seeing the big jump to take. Flying up and spinning his board beneath him, he activated his gravity ring, taking the higher pathway and zooming down the water fall. Coming out of it, he took the sharp turn, almost hitting the wall as he noticed Vacuo's Sand Glider. They both took another jump, though Sonic didn't get very high and had to take the lower route this time.

Going through yet another tunnel, Sonic looked ahead, noticing how far away the Sand Glider looked. Looking at his Gravity Ring, Sonic decided not to use it for now, wanting to save it for later. He pressed forward, slowly but surely catching up. He also saw in the distance the Ring Rider piloted by Sun, all the way in first place.

"Well well, I better hurry if I don't want to be left behind." Sonic said, gaining speed while checking his ring. It could self charge, but not as quickly as he'd like. Looking up again, he saw the turn meant for the next teleportation gate. But how he'd get there would be tough considering the big turn he saw. Coming up fast, he noticed rails off to the side, and jumped on them grinding his was forward. He noticed a split, and jumped, nailing the landing and coming off of them, now neck and neck with the Sand Glider. The racers looked at each other, each giving a respectful nod, before blowing towards the ring and warping away.


	7. Vytal Race Reboot 3: Snowy Kingdom

Going through another Ring, Sonic shot down a massive hill, covered in ice.

"Oh boy, this looks fun!" Sonic yelled, going through the corkscrew loop before making a huge jump, flipping wildly into the air and landing it. As he was making a wide turn, he jumped off the rams side, using gravity to hit and ride along the wall. He chuckled as he remembered when he first used the trick. He rode along it unopposed, watching as he ran out of wall before jumping back onto the track.

Looking ahead, he was catching up to second and third, seeing them in a massive cave up ahead before jumping the ramp, touching down in a decent fashion.

"What the-?" Sonic yelled, dodging the giant snowballs heading right for him. "Who decided those were a good idea?" Sonic asked himself, continuing forward.

He came up on two wide turns, jumping off the second one to correct his path before shooting through a half pipe, snow flying up on his sides as he made another jump into the air, hitting the ground flying into another corkscrew and catching up to the sand glider, both seeing the massive stretch before them. Looking at his ring, Sonic decided it best to hold off on his gravity moves until then, and jumped into another ring.


	8. Vytal Race Reboot 4: Race to win

Zooming out of the Teleporter, Sonic noticed the place they were in seemed like an old temple of sorts. He tore down a hill, seeing Sun ahead of him about to make a big jump. Looking around, Sonic noticed two walls off to the side, and while jumping, he again activated his ring, shooting towards it. The only problem was the debris along this path. Dodging and weaving his way through, he saw the Sand Glider ahead of him, turning into another jump.

Nailing another landing, Sonic had to use the Gravity turn once more, again tied with the Sand Glider. Then, the whole Temple looked like it started collapsing.

"Now or never." Sonic stated, looking at the Sand Glider and saluting, before activating the ring. He fell behind slightly, then shot forward like he went through a canon. "YAHOO!" Sonic yelled as he bounced off statues, gaining a massive amount of speed, the energy dying out as he made a jump for it. His landing wasn't exactly spectacular, but it would work. He made another corner, seeing the Ring Rider Sun was on hit the teleporter. Sonic sped up, going into it and when he came out, a giant stretch was ahead of him. There was no way he'd catch up in time. Even the Gravity Dive might not cut it, but one thing would. Him.

 _"No one has tried it, so no rules were drawn out for it."_ Sonic remembered what Weiss had said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Sonic thought, hopping off his board and hitting the ground running, accelerating faster than anyone thought something could go.

.

"HAHAHA! Sorry Sonic, but no way you could beat me now." Sun said, the finish line in his sights. Then, he heard something behind him. When Sonic caught up to Sun, he couldn't believe his eyes when just beside him, things seemed to take a pause, before Sonic shot forward even faster, emitting a loud bang.

"A SONIC BOOM?! HE'S MOVING FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF SOUND!" Sun yelled, watching Sonic speed off into the distance.

.

"WOOHOO HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic yelled as he tore past Sun, seeing the Finish line just ahead. He crossed, skidding to a halt, turning into a backflip while putting his fist into the air as the crowd went wild.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OF BEACON!" The announcer said, Sonic putting his hands on the ground and legs in the air, twisting himself around before launching himself a few inches, landing on his feet with his thumbs up pose.

Sun crossed a few minutes later, running over to Sonic. The two high fived.

"Dude, that was incredible! I didn't think your board could go that fast!" Sun exclaimed.

"It didn't. I passed you on my feet." Sonic bragged, pointing to himself. Sun's face dropped, his hands on the side of his face.

"No way...Just how fast are you?" Sun asked, amazed.

"Let's just say, I'm fast enough." Sonic answered.

"So...you don't actually know?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Sonic answered, the two sharing a laugh and a fist bump as the Sand Glider crossed.

"How did you do that, it was AMAZING! One second you were falling behind and the next you're so far in front of me I couldn't see you!" The pilot said.

"This thing my buddy rigged up." Sonic stated, pointing to his Gravity Ring. "It distorts my immediate gravity or something. I don't know, you'd have to ask him. But I advise against it."

"And why's that?"

"He'll talk your ear off about science and words you couldn't even pronounce." Sonic said jokingly.

"You think that's cool, you should've seen how he passed me. He did a Sonic Boom, without his gear." Sun stated, and the pilot dropped his jaw, Sonic and Sun sharing a laugh. The Atlas vehicle showed up a few minutes later, and Sonic knew Ironwood wouldn't be all that pleased about him running. But hey, no rules were drawn against it.

.

The awards ceremony was a little awkward, but overall relaxed. Everyone cheered for Sonic, well, almost everyone. Ironwood tried getting him disqualified for not using his vehicle, but Sonic and even Ozpin pointed out that there weren't any rules against it. The judges agreed with the two, much to the displeasure of the General. As he walked away, Ironwood turned around and Sonic noticed, sticking his tongue out and making fun of him. Ironwood walked away from it all.

.

On the way back to Beacon, Ozpin put his hands on Sonic's shoulder.

"While I do applaud your victory today, I must ask that you take it easy on the General." Ozpin said calmly.

"What does he have against me anyway's? What did I ever do to him?" Sonic asked, slightly confused.

"James is...a complicated person. And for good reason. He's just weary of what he doesn't understand, so please. Don't take it personally. Give him some time."

"Fine." Sonic said, sighing. "But I really will fight him if that comes down to it."

"He wouldn't treat you to badly." Ozpin said, defending his friend. "He would probably have you and Tails in a room, a real room, where you'd do DNA tests. Sample's here, a test there, but nothing inhumane. He's not your enemy, though I do understand you're hastiness on such matters." Ozpin said, Sonic nodding. "That said, I am proud of you. I'm glad you get to have something of a normal life, and I'm glad that I'm the headmaster of the school you attend."

"Thank you for giving Miles a safe place to stay, a home." Sonic said, a smile on his face as he saw Beacon ahead of them.

.

.

A/N: Well, that's what I could do with the race. Probably not my best work, but I wanted to improve on how the race went in the main story. Speaking of improvement, let me here your thoughts. I want to know what makes people happy and what just irritates you in these stories I write. Or if you have a general question, ask away. I'll answer it best I can without spoiling any plans I have for the future. I will say, I am working on a few Halloween chapters for this, though it's still very early in development. Thanks for reading, thus far as it really does mean a lot, and take care.


End file.
